


Grace and Frankie: The Remix

by Telanu



Series: Grace and Frankie: The Remix [1]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Older Characters, Pictures, Remix, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/pseuds/Telanu
Summary: This picture-based story is a "rewrite" of the Netflix seriesGrace and Frankie.Instead of being left by their husbands, the titular characters leave their marriages for each other. Some of the dialogue is cribbed from the show (mainly Episode 1), as are nearly all of the images. None of this is affiilated with or has been endorsed by Netflix, but all of it comes with love and respect for the original material. You can find the author @telanu on Tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. Episode 1: "The Beginning"

 

**Episode 1: The Beginning**

[ _Int. a San Diego seafood restaurant. Nice, but nothing special; you could replace it with any other semi-upscale eatery, and within six months, you probably will._

_It seems that nothing of consequence could ever, ever happen in a place like this.]_

****

 

[ _Cut to the Hanson house, a WASP mausoleum that knows little of love, and all too much of everything else._ ]

[ _Cut to the Bergstein house, a place that has known heartbreak–because it had a heart to begin with._ ]

 


	2. Episode 2: "The Kids"

**Episode 2: "The Kids"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story, please let me know!


	3. Episode 3: "The Shops"

**Episode 3: "The Shops"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story and will consider leaving some feedback :)


	4. Episode 4: "The Beach"

**Episode 4: "The Beach"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, the story's getting longer and more detailed. I should have known this would happen. I hope you're enjoying it as it evolves!


	5. Episode 5: "The Lawyers"

**Episode 5: "The Lawyers"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Amanda and Jason aren't lawyers in the canon, but it served the story's purpose to make them so. :P
> 
> It takes a while to put these things together. I hope you're enjoying the story, and I love feedback!


	6. Episode 6: "The Talk"

**Episode 6: "The Talk"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story. It's challenging to put together, so I'd love to know what you think!


	7. Episode 7: "The Moment"

**Episode 7: "The Moment"**

vv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to put together. I hope you liked reading it and that you'll let me know :D Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback so far, it means a lot to me!


	8. Episode 8: "The Debut, Part 1"

**Episode 8: "The Debut, Part 1 of 3"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I hope you're enjoying the story and will consider leaving feedback--that means a lot to me.


	9. Episode 9: "The Debut, Part 2 of 3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A helpful person suggested that I start clarifying who was speaking which lines when multiple characters speak within a single frame, i.e., "[Grace:] words." I haven't been doing that _consistently_ since it's not how Netflix does it, and I've tried to replicate the feel of the show, but I gave it a whirl on the episode I happened to be working on at the time and I really liked it! 
> 
> Since I work several episodes ahead and it'd be a lot of work to go back and change anything, those helpful little brackets won't show up until Episode 12. But they are coming, and I wanted to thank the commenter for the idea! 
> 
> Now, on to the story...

**Episode 9: "The Debut, Part Two"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following the remix! As always, feedback is a fanfic writer's ~~only~~ favorite reward :) I appreciate your comments so much! 
> 
> (And yes, in the scene where they're standing in line, Frankie really does sniff Grace's wrap. It's quite something.)


	10. Episode 10: "The Debut, Part 3"

**Episode 10: "The Debut, Part 3 of 3"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the episode! If you did, please do leave feedback. It gives me life.


	11. Episode 11: "The Salad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, time to tackle it: Brianna's hair. Of all the main characters, her hairstyle is the only one that varies greatly from season to season. Even Grace's hair remains consistent enough to handwave away the irregularities. I hereby ask similar indulgence for Brianna, and that we all pretend the ever-changing length of her hair is something she can do at will, and part of the reason she is so awesome. Thanks!

**Episode 11: "The Salad"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a long one! I thought about splitting in two, honestly, but figured it worked better thematically as one mega-ep. Fun to put together, though :D I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please consider leaving feedback!


	12. Episode 12: "The Duel"

**Episode 12: "The Duel"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the standoff! Do let me know. Coming up later this week: "The Aftershock."


	13. Episode 13: "The Aftershock"

**Episode 13: "The Aftershock"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: "The Truth." That's gonna be a long (and pivotal) one. 
> 
> I very much hope you enjoyed this episode and will consider leaving feedback!


	14. Episode 14: "The Truth"

**Episode 14: "The Truth"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this episode and will let me know. I love feedback.
> 
> Next episode: "The Lunch."


	15. Episode 15: "The Lunch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some lighter fare. (Get it? Because it's "The Lunch"? I'll see myself out.)

**Episode 15: "The Lunch"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this episode and will consider leaving feedback. I appreciate it!
> 
> Coming up next week: "The Message."


	16. Episode 16: "The Message"

**Episode 16: "The Message"**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! I hope you enjoyed the episode and will consider leaving feedback.
> 
> Next: "The Heart."


	17. Episode 17: "The Heart" (Part 1)

**Episode 17: "The Heart" (Part 1)**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the episode. Please consider letting me know, and thanks so much for following the series!
> 
> (Also, my apologies to the late Samuel Beckett, whose work is close to my heart. I just couldn't resist the joke.)


	18. Episode 18: "The Heart" (Part 2)

**Episode 18: "The** **Heart" (Part 2)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the third (and final) part of "The Heart." We're nearing the remix's end (though not quite there yet). Please do give feedback if you enjoyed the episode--it sustains me.


	19. Episode 19: "The Heart" (Part 3)

**Episode 19: "The Heart," Part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the episode and will consider leaving feedback! It is life.
> 
> Next up: "The Thirteen Friends." However, before I post that, I need to finish and post the sequel to "The Dessert," since Episode 20 will refer directly to the events of the new story. Never develop your own AU worlds, kids!


	20. Episode 20: "The Thirteen Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeepers creepers, I haven't updated since August? Well, no longer. My goal is to have this puppy finished before season 4 in two weeks--or as close as I can get it.

**Episode 20: "The Thirteen Friends"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! 
> 
> Re: Robert's time in the Navy, I stole that idea from the episode (I'm afraid I can't remember which one) in which he refers to having a military background. Combined with his interest in model ships, it seemed reasonable to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this episode. Feedback is a precious, precious gift.


	21. Episode 21: "The Bloodhound"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week until season 4! Who's ready? NOT ME.

**Episode 21: "The Bloodhound"**

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, and feedback is rad!
> 
> Next up: "The Schism."


End file.
